Max the Cullen
by Pretty Little Problems
Summary: Max has become a vampire. The flock find out, and they leave when they meet Max's new family, the Cullens. Two years later they return, and things have changed. One thing that hasn't changed is the love between Max and Fang. Will they realize this in time? Fax ExB
1. Prologue

**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, but the chapters will get longer as the story goes on. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, Twilight, or this pencil.**

Max POV

I am a vampire now. Blunt, aren't I? Well, in this case blunt is good.

I was changed by Carlisle Cullen, my adoptive father, when I was hit by lightning as I was flying around in the town of Forks, Washington, near where my Flock and I were staying. I remained with the Cullens for a few weeks after the incident to acclimate to my vampiric needs. I still have my wings, but I can hide them completely, unlike before. I have some self-control when I am around my Flock, because of the part bird thing, but I still find it hard to restrain myself from killing them. Although I find the thought terrible, there's nothing I can do about these natural cravings. I feed much more often than most vampires so that I am able to restrain myself around my Flock.

The Cullens are my family now, but the Flock is as well. The Cullens understood that I needed time to say goodbye to my Flock, and when I left them I assured them that I would be back but that it could be 2 months or few years before I saw them again. The Cullens and I text and e-mail each other every day; we really miss each other.

I'm back with the Flock, but only for the time being. I still love them all, I just feel that have become and threat to them. I need them to find out about this on their own, not just because I find it difficult to break this sad news to them. I know that once they can discover my secret, they are finally ready to take care of themselves. One day, maybe they could visit the Cullens and me.

"Max, I need to talk to you," Fang said. His blood smelled tempting, but his bird-like smell makes it easier for me to keep my self-restraint. I wonder if he's finally figured it out.

"It's about time you figured it out. Let's go," I said, assuming that my prediction was correct. We went to a neighboring cave.

"Max, I've noticed some things," He began. "Your skin is cold, you never eat, you leave for random amounts of time every week and come back in tattered clothes, and I have a feeling that The School didn't change your appearance, like you told us." He said reluctantly, revealing his hope that I would refute his claims.

"Oh thank God, it's about freaking time," I said relived. "So, are you going to run from the big bad vampire, or do you want to have an actual talk about this?" Fang looked at me with surprise.

"Let's talk," He replied stoically.

"There are two things I need you to hear before we begin. Firstly, I do not eat people. I only eat animals. You could say I'm like the vampire equivalent of a vegetarian," I said jokingly. "Secondly, if you want to meet my new family you can," I said. I knew the Flock would always wonder about my life and my companions if I didn't introduce them to my new life, but Fang looked dubious and uncomfortable.

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, we've got some things to talk about involving me and the Flock, and the Cullens." I said.

"Who are the Cullens?" He asked.

**A/N: I'm going through this story and trying to correct some of the grammar mistakes!**

**Please check out my new YouTube channel FangirlingPeasants. We're funny, I swear!**

** watch?v=s95z4iImdn8&feature=plcp**


	2. Reactions and Phone Calls

**Sorry this took so long and is so short! I've had a huge work load at school and musical rehearsal! But, it's a four day weekend so I may update by Monday!**

Max POV

I told Fang my story, sparing no details. I told him everything from the burning I felt when I was changing to the moment that I left the Cullens, promising them that I would return.

When I finished he looked at me, speechless and confused. As the reality of my situation sunk in, he became scared, then angry.

"You are a _leech_, a filthy bloodsucker, and you lied to us! You lied to all of us, even me! I thought that I was your best friend, Max, if that's even your real name now," He said to me, starting out slowly and softly, but by the end he had begun to yell.

"Fang, please calm down. Do not call me a leech," I replied firmly. _Wow, Jake and he would get along really well_, I thought.

"I'll explain everything if you give me the chance. I didn't tell you because this was something I needed for my conscience. It proves I've taught you well. You are my best friend, and sometimes I wished that you were more. Now please keep it down so that I can tell the flock myself, okay? Good," I said quickly.

"Fine," Fang replied. "Wait, sometimes you wish we were more than friends? Great, you tell me once you're a bloodsucker who's about to leave us for eternity," He said, still apprehensive. If he had not been upset, I'm sure that he would have been more than a little melancholy.

"What did I say about the name calling?" I asked with exasperation. "Ugh, this just proves to me that I have to get you, and the flock, ready to meet everyone so that you don't push them too far. I swear, if you keep going like this Emmet will make so many awful jokes about you that we'll all wish we had the power of selective hearing, and Nudge is just an Alice victim waiting to happen," I said.

He looked at me, appalled.

I realized what I had just said and how it could be taken the wrong way. I guess that he was still in shock when I told him about the Cullen's personalities.

"Not like that. When I explain all of this to the flock, listen this time," I clarified. "And I've decided you all have to meet the Cullens, seeing as I have a feeling you'll all want to meet the people I'll be living with for all eternity," I said.

Once again, his face showed shock. He finally decides to show an emotion, and all it takes is me turning into a 'mythical' creature.

"I'm going leave you to let this all sink in," I said, as readied myself to jump into the sky.

"I'm sorry, Max" He said, my name coming out strangled, "But, even if you're still yourself in some way, I won't leave you alone with the flock."

That just hurt. Thank God that Alice called me.

"Max?" Alice asked when I answered my phone.

"Alice! Thank goodness! Are Bella and Rose here too?" I replied.

"They're right here. Say hi to Max guys!" She called to Bella and Rosalie, my other two sisters.

"Hi, Max!" Bella and Rosalie called to me.

"So, I saw that something was going to happen today, but I'm not sure what it is. Has 'it' happened yet?" Alice asked. She couldn't see the flock because of the 2% bird.

"Yep. Fang figured it out," I said quietly.

"What!" They exclaimed. "Does that mean that you're coming home?" Bella asked. Cue Fang cringing at the word 'home'.

"Yes, and I'm going to take the flock to meet you all before we say goodbye forever. I thought they might want to see who I'll be living with for the rest of eternity," I answered.

"So what was his response like?" Rosalie asked, referring to Fang.

"Oh, right! That reminds me, Alice called in the middle of his freak out," I said.

"Really? Can we say hi?" Alice asked.

"Fang, can they say hi?" I asked Fang. He nodded his head. He could hear all of this with his mutant-ness, except for when we talk so low or fast that humans can't hear us.

"Hi, Fang! It's nice to talk to you. We've heard so much about the flock!" They all said, in various ways. Fang just stood there.

"Fang, say hi to my sisters." I said. He cringed again at the word sisters.

"Hi," He said. We all heard him mutter 'filthy bloodsuckers.' under his breath. I could almost see Alice, Rose, and Bells rolling their eyes.

"How are Jake, Leah, and Seth?" I asked. Jacob, Leah, and I were good friends too, surprisingly. We first met after I was turned. Carlisle and the pack were talking about some treaty…

**A/N: Still going through and attempting to correct my grammar; if there are any mistakes or room for improvement you readers see feel free to comment on it in the reviews. I appreciate your help! **

**Bored? Check out my Youtube channel FangirlingPeasants: watch?v=s95z4iImdn8&feature=plcp**

**Comment, rate, and subscribe! **


	3. Weird Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar. **

_Flashback_

_I was hanging out with Emmett and Jasper, and by "hanging out", I mean kicking their butts at Guitar Hero, when I heard a knock at the front door. _

_"Jake! Leah!" Bella gasped with surprised._

_"Bloodsucker," the man greeted her. "Listen, I heard you changed some freak, and I, I mean we, need to see her," said 'Jake', as Bella referred to him. I didn't take offence at being called a freak, I was used to it by now._

_"She's inside," said Bella._

_Emmett and Jasper had stopped playing, and they had looks of disgust in their eyes. I could understand why, the newcomers smelled horrible. Jake and Leah's loud footsteps were coming closer._

_I closed my eyes and asked, "What do you want, mutt?" I had guessed that they were wolves from their smell; Edward had mentioned werewolves during my first stay in Washington, and after my early experiences with the Erasers, I wasn't planning on being too friendly to these similar creatures. _

_Jake and Leah didn't answer me._

_"Yes, I know you're wolves, Edward told me," I explained. "Why else do you think I haven't come to La Push? Don't worry; I won't cause trouble, as you said I'm a "freak chick", I defy expectations."_ _I opened my eyes, and there were two Native Americans staring at me._

_"I don't know why, but I think this is the beginning of a very odd friendship," said Leah._

_"WHAT?" A voice exclaimed._ _That would be Jake._

_End Flashback_

Surprisingly, Leah was right. It took Jake a while to befriend me, but it all worked out in the end. I see them every once in a while, but not all of the Cullens are as welcoming to the wolves as Bella and Esme. Of course, I am referring to Rosalie.

"So how are Jake, Leah, and Seth?" I asked.

"They're fine," answered Rosalie.

"So, I have to go tell the flock about my situation. I'll see you all really soon, I promise. Tell the guys hi for me, okay?" I began to end our conversation.

"Sure, see you soon. Goodbye, Max!" Alice said.

I heard the click of the phone hanging up.

"Okay, Fang, let's go," I said while taking off into the sky.

We landed on the ledge of the cave that the flock and I were staying on. Angel, Nudge, and Total were playing Blackjack, and Gazzy and Iggy were arguing about some military weapons.

"Okay, guys. We're having a meeting, now. This is really important," I said.

"And freaky," added Fang as he shot me a death glare.

Everyone was fairly suspicious because of Fang's behavior, but they gathered together anyway, wondering what the news would be.

"By now you've probably noticed that something is up. Something is not as it should be, as it seems. Something is different about me," I began.

"So what is it?" Iggy interrupted.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Fang groaned.

"Yes, we really do. Max, why can't I read your mind?" Angel asked.

"Vampire minds are shielded from humans, but not other vampires, much to me, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie's dismay. Bella's luck to have a shield for a gift," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?" Angel reacted to my blunt confession.

"I am a vampire," I said, plainly.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now seriously," Iggy responded sarcastically.

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" I asked, revealing my teeth. I felt like scaring someone.

"N-no," Iggy stuttered.

"Good," I replied. I told them what they needed to know, beginning with me being a vegetarian and ending with, "And we are visiting them as soon as possible."

"No," said Fang.

"Yes we are!" responded Nudge and Angel, "We want to meet Alice!"

"Emmett seems alright, " Gazzy said, reluctantly.

"I want to meet Rosalie," chimed in Iggy. Of course.

"She's married to Emmett," I reminded him.

"Whatever, she sounds hot," He brushed aside my comment.

"As long as you're coming with me," I gave up my argument.

"I'm going where ever Angel is," said Total, leaving Fang the only hold out.

"I need to keep an eye on them. So I'll go," said Fang, finally.

"Okay then, let's go. They're about three hours away, due north," I said.

Everyone hesitantly took off, except for Fang.

"I'll go after you," said Fang.

"You're never going to trust me again, are you?" I asked him.

"You are correct," He said sadly.

"Don't worry about it, you won't have to deal with me much longer," I responded, covering up the way that his words hurt me.

"I know," He said quietly. His eyes told me he knew the flock was afraid. However, he knows that I will be gone soon, and I know that he will make a great flock leader. I took off into the cold night, as Fang followed behind me.

**A/N: I am **_**still**_** going through this and attempting to correct my grammar; seriously, what is my life? If there are any mistakes or room for improvement you readers see feel free to comment on it in the reviews. I appreciate your help! **

**Hey, look, it's my Youtube channel FangirlingPeasants. **

** watch?v=s95z4iImdn8&feature=plcp**


	4. Home

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to SM and JP. This chappie is kinda short, it's only 600-ish words, but the chapters will get longer soon.**

* * *

We came to the Cullen mansion, and everyone was afraid. Except for me, I was home.

"I'm home!" I yelled. I was so happy to be back. Fang's eyes blackened at the word home. The Cullens ran out into the front yard and I was engulfed in a huge hug.

"Em! You're crushing me!" I said laughing.

"Yeah! Give the rest of us a turn to welcome Max!" said Alice.

And one by one each of the members of my family gave me a hug.

Once they were done Jasper said, "Welcome home, little sis."

Alice gave him a one armed hug and I crossed the invisible line to stand with my family.

"This must be your flock, nice to meet you all. It is a pleasure to finally meet Max's friends." said Esme. The flock was miffed at being called my 'friends'. I don't really understand why

though. I had made it clear that the Cullens are my family, which would make the flock my friends.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my wife. I am Carlisle and this is Esme," said Carlisle.

"I am Jasper. Pardon me for keeping my distance, I am the newest _normal_ vampire to become a vegetarian." Bella and I snickered at his emphisis on normal. It's not our fault that we're

special.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's wife. I'm psychic. It's nice to meet you." Alice ran to my flock and gave them each a quick hug. They were all disoriented by her speed.

"You know me." I said.

"I thought we did." replied Iggy.

Edward growled at him. Iggy glared back.

"I'm Edward, Bella's husband. It is very nice to meet you," said Edward. "Or, at least, most of you."

"I'm Bella. I've only been a vampire for a few years, but I'm safe to be around." Bella said. She smiled and Edward put his arm around her.

"I'm Emmett. Rose's husband." Emmett glared at Iggy and Fang at the end.

"I'm Rose. But that's Rosalie to you people."

I looked at the flock, and motioned for them to introduce themselves.

"I'm Nudge, that's Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Total, and-"

"-I'm Fang… this is too weird. Come on, let's blow this joint."

The flock looked at each other and took off into the sky.

"Ugh, I knew this would happen. Let's go catch up." I said.

"You sure you're okay?" asked Edward.

"Yeah. This was bound to happen. Better earlier on."

"Good riddance." said Rose.

"They'll be back one day" said Alice.

Bella and I rolled our eyes.

* * *

**I know Max's reaction to the flock leaving was odd, but she had relized they wouldn't be around for ever. The flock will be back very soon, so don't fret. REVIEW! I'll post after 5 reviews. I've already got the chapter written. It could just be a 'cool' or 'it sucks' I don't really care, just review!**


	5. Time Warp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. I do own this laptop though! A/N: This chapter's a little shorter, but I've got the next chapter all ready...I just wanted to end on a mini cliffie. :)

* * *

**

It's been about five years since I've seen the flock. I'm alright with that though, I've got a strong family by my side, and I guess you've got to let the past be the past. We've moved to Oregon, but the house looks exactly the same. We've been going to school for a year now… I kind of miss the pack, but I see the wolves every few months.

"Max, get up now!" said Bella. I shot her a look.

"Please." she added.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because, it's Monday, the sun isn't out, and if you don't Alice will be here in three, two-" said Rosalie.

"I'm up!"

I got up and ran to my closet. I put on distressed jeans and a Paramore tee then ran back into my room.

"Safe!" said Bella, who was still in PJ's.

"Um, Bella…"

"What?"

"Gotcha!" said Alice, who had come up behind her while I was changing.

"Darn." said Bella as she was led to her closet by Alice.

"Poor Bella." said Jasper, with Edward and Emmett nodding behind him as they watched the scene from the hallway. Emmett was laughing.

Bella came out of the closet in short-shorts with tights underneath and a tee-shirt on. She was sighing.

"It's okay, love. You look beautiful." said Edward while hugging Bella. She smiled.

"Okay everyone, let's go to heck…I mean school." I said.

"Is there a difference?" asked Emmett.

We all laughed.

Ebebebebebebebebebebebeb

We took Edward's Volvo to school again. I wish we could take my Viper. I'm in first period English with Bella. We were passing notes.

**Max,**_ Bella_

_There are three new students coming today._

**Wonderful. I care because…?**

_Lol. There's the bell, see you at lunch._

**See you later.**

_Later sis._

On the way to second period I saw a flash of a tall guy with a strangly lumpy back…but it couldn't be Fang or Iggy. They're probably in California right now, or at least somewhere sunny.

During second period I must've seemed kind of distracted because Edward was concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"I think so but…"

"But?"

"I saw...someone. Or something. I think 'they' might be here."

"We will have to see at lunch."

_Brrrring_

"Off to lunch, big bro." I said.

He smiled and held out his arm. I looped my arm around his and we walked to lunch. On the way we linked arms with Bella and Alice as we passed them. I saw that same kid again, with two other people, a strawberry blond boy and an African-American girl. It couldn't be...but it was.

"It's them."

* * *

**Review! The faster you review, the faster the next chapter comes up.**


	6. We Just Got Owned, Dude

**Disclaimer: I dont own these rights. I dont claim to own these rights. DONT SUE ME.**

* * *

Nudge POV

We were sitting at some random lunch table and this girl was blabbering on about something none of us cared about. Angel and Gazzy were at the elementary school. Seven perfect looking teens walked into the lunch room and sat down at a table. I knew them, but I wish I didn't. Max and her new family were talking. They all look so together and tight and stuff…ugh. If she wants to be perfect with her new family she can go on ahead.

The girl next to me noticed me staring and said,"Those are the Cullens. They're beautiful, reclusive, and they're all together…"

Then she started to talk about them. The Cullens all looked at us, at the same time, and started to walk over here.

"You three, we need to talk." said Max once they got to the table. Everyone within a two table radius turned to stare at us.

"You know them?" asked the girl next to me, shocked.

"Only one." said Iggy.

"Outside, now." commanded the short, hyper one.

"Fine. Guys let's go." said Fang.

We all walked outside and then they cornered us.

Max POV

"You guys need to leave." Emmmett said.

"Now." added Bella.

The guys had Nudge, Fang, and Iggy pinned against a wall. Edward had Nudge, Jasper had Iggy, and Emmett had Fang. I had nothing against the flock, but they had to leave.

"Go anywhere sunny and bright. Except Volterra. Don't ask why." added Rosalie

"We are not leaving. Yet. We have some unfinished business to take care of." said Fang.

"Whatever buisness you have can be taken care of elsewhere. I don't care if it's Itex again or Jeb told you to. Just go." I said, trying to control my temper.

"No." said Nudge.

"Why then?" asked Emmett.

"It is the only place left to hide that is acessable to us. The only thing the new director fears is vampires."

"Tell us how she knows about vampires." commanded Jasper.

"Why should she tell the like of you?" asked Fang rudely.

"Because you need our protection." said Alice.

"If I were you- thank God I'm not- I would be kissing our asses right now." commented Rosalie.

"She ran into some in Italy. Now they're after her, and us." said Iggy.

"Great, now the Volturi's after them."

"Here's the deal," I said, "meet our demands and I'll hook you up with a place in Denali. Refuse, and we give you to the Volturi ourselves."

There was a collective gasp between the three flock members.

"A-all of us?" asked Nudge.

"Everyone from Angel to Fang." I said. I know I sounded cold, but they wouldn't refuse. Alice had seen.

"Fine. What are your demands?" said Fang.

"Leave us alone. Forever. If we want to see you we'll come to you. And stay far away from the supernatural. It's for your own good. Stay away from dark, cold places and from indian reservations." Said Alice. She also saw my demands. The whole family then discussed them. Emmett had wanted to put in somthing involving monkey farts. Only Emmett.

"Okay deal." said Fang.

"How do we know your word is good?" I asked.

"If we break a rule, y'all can do whatever you want to all of the flock." Nudge said, cutting off Fang. I guess she thought he was going to say somthing that would put they're safety in danger.

"Okay. We will gather you all after school and bring you to our house." said Jasper.

"Why?" asked Iggy.

"To get you all of your information for moving up north and to converse with Carlisle." answered Bella.

"How do we know we can trust you?" asked Fang.

"You don't" I said as we began to walk away.

"We'll pick you up at my car, the silver Volvo. You can't miss it. If you aren't there, that will be like you saying. . ." trailed off Edward.

"We've changed our minds, take us to the Volturi!" said Rosalie, mimicking Fang's voice.

"Very humorus Rosalie." said Edward sincerly.

As we faded into the shadows while we walked away we heard Iggy say, "What the heck just happened?" and Fang answer "We just got owned dude."

"We just got owned dude." mimicked Rosalie. We all burst out laughing.

"We should have added the monkey farts." said Emmett. That just made us laugh harder.

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" asked Bella.

"Maybe. But it worked!" I said.

"I love this family." added Jasper.

"I wish we could just stay here forever, laughing. Having fun. Together." I said.

"Little sis, we're immortal. We can." said Edward.

"And will," added Alice.

We skipped our second to last period. Blood typing, again. Then we made our way to final period, which for me, Alice, and Bella was Trig.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! If you did, REVIEW. If you didn't, REVIEW!**


	7. Deadly Dangerous

**Disclaimer: I don't own these rights. **

* * *

Max POV

**Bella, **_Alice,_Max

How do you do it?

_What?_

Trig!

_After a few decades it get easier._

**Decades of Trig. Ugh. But being with Edward is worth it.**

_Why isn't he in all of your classes this year?_

**Technical glitch. We'll fix it soon.**

So…

**So?**

_Ooh! Fifty percent off sale!!!_

NO!

**NO!**

_You'll both be going with me on…Saturday._

**Fine.**

NO!

_It's not that bad._

**Yes, it is.**

I know that bad, and this is it.

_Party poopers._

**We're going aren't we?**

_Are you both?_

Yes, I'll go

"YES!" hollered Alice.

"Miss. Cullen!" exclaimed the teacher.

"It's Mrs." responded Alice.

"Excuse me?"

"She's just playing, right Alice?" Bella said evasively.

"Right! Silly me."

The bell rang just as the teacher was about to reprimand us.

"Saved by the bell, eh Alice?" I said.

"Yeah. I guess I got hung up in my vision. Me, you, Bella, and a platinum credit card." she responded. Me and Bella shuddered at the thought.

"Time to see if the flock showed up at Edward's car," said Bella.

"Were we too hard on them?" asked Alice.

"A little, but we need them to leave. If they think we're mean and freaks, they'll want to go away." I explained.

"Do you really believe that?" Bella asked.

"I do. They're going to have to leave one way or another, and learn to move on. We are deadly dangerous to them. Me especially. I still love them, and this is what's best for them," I said.

"We understand." Alice said.

"If you ever leave us will you treat us that way?" asked Bella.

"Never, ever, ever. You guys are my rock. Either way, I _know_ things. Remember? I know that we will all be together forever and I will always treat you guys like my family. We may fight, but we will always make up." I said.

"Wait, you _know_ that? Like know, know?" asked Alice.

"Yes!"

"What a relief!" exclaimed Bella.

That's my vampire power. I '_know_' things. There are some important things that I randomly feel sometimes that some things are true. Statements, dreams, ect. So far, it's only happened a few times. I _know_ that my family will always be together, Edward is the one that stole my iPod for a week and that Emmett lied when he told Carlisle he wasn't the one who threw a pie at Jake. It was disorienting at first. I thought I was going crazy. I felt all warm and then something that sounded a lot like the voice, but not an exact match, said Edward stole your iPod. I talked to Carlisle and he said, you're a knower. The rest is history.

"Max!" Angel ran up to me and hugged me.

"Umm…hi."

"Maximum Ride, in the flesh."

"I'm not Maximum Ride. I'm Max Hale. And I'm not exactly in the flesh."

"O-kay then,"

"You seem to have mellowed." Fang announced.

"No. I haven't, sorry. Really." I said.

"So you're here. I'll take you to Carlisle, who will tell you where you're going and who to keep an eye out for." said Edward.

"Fly north at eight degrees then east at six degrees for five minutes. You'll see a glass house." said Jasper.

"Okay." said Gazzy.

"U and A." said Iggy.

My family and I got into the car and drove off as they flew away.

"When was the last time you flew?" asked Rosalie.

"Three months."

"Okay, so you know if we'll beat them there right?"

I looked at the speedometer, 200 m.p.h., "We'll most definitely be there before they are."

"Good."

"So, I have a new joke for you Jasper!" said Emmett.

"Not another joke about my accent!" exclaimed Jasper.

"Nope, a blonde joke. It'll offend you and Max!"

"Rose is blonde too." pointed out Edward.

"Ummm…I have a penguin joke!"

"Not another!" we all said simultaneously.

* * *

**Reveiw! A/N: This was mainly a chappie to introduce Max's power. . .so, yeah.**


	8. You Would Know

**A/N: I know it's short. . . dont kill me. Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight or Maximum Ride. They belong to the wonderful J.P. and S.M.**Max POV

* * *

Three bad Emmett jokes later we were home and as I predicted the flock weren't here yet.

"I was told of your dilemma. I will talk with your flock, and then call the Denali coven." Carlisle said as we walked into the house.

"Thank you." I said sincerely. I felt a twinge when I heard the phrase 'your flock'.

Edward and Bella walked to the piano and he started to play Bella's Lullaby. They're so wonderful. Their love and their story and all.

"There he-ere." Alice sang.

Stoic Fang walked in the door, followed by a tougher looking Nudge, a melancholy Gazzy and Angel, and Iggy, who could see everything, with the exception of the glass wall, because of the white walls.

"I love this house." Iggy stated simply.

"Shut up Iggy." said Nudge.

"What happened to you all?" asked Jasper.

"People change. You would know." She replied.

"Hello again. You will all be staying a city away from the Denali clan so as to not be in danger. If anything happens, they will help you get to safety. Alright?"

"Fine" replied Fang curtly.

"I will go make the arrangements." Carlisle left the room.

"My family and I are sorry about our hostility. It was necessary. Alice saw what would happen if we were gentile." Edward said.

"What would that be?" Angel asked.

"You'd all stay and end up revealing our secret in a fit of anger." Alice replied.

"And we'd rather not kill all of the inhabitants in Forks." Rosalie said.

"Ahem…um, so what have y'all been up to lately?" Iggy asked.

"Nothing much. The usual, secrets and lies." I replied jokingly. Iggy smiled.

"So how did you get here so fast?" Fang asked.

"We drive fast." Bella said.

"Listen, Max. We got off on the wrong foot." Iggy said.

"No we didn't." Nudge cut in. Emmett growled.

"Down boy." Nudge said.

"What is your problem?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah sure take their side." Nudge said.

"I'm going to go talk to Nudge…" Angel said while pulling Nudge into the kitchen.

"Be nice!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Max just abandoned us!"

"No she didn't. Fang left, and being the idiots we are we followed."

"I'm gonna go make sure this doesn't get ugly, or uglier." Gazzy said and left for the kitchen.

"Max, I need to talk to you." Iggy said.

"Okay." I said.

"Wait, you're not going to talk alone. She could hurt you." Fang said.

"I'll go alone. I'm not afraid of things that go bump in the night."

"Can Edward come too?" Iggy asked.

"Sure, I'll come, but why?" Edward replied.

"You'll see." Iggy answered. We went up to Jasper's study.

"Okay Iggy, don't touch anything." I said.

"Fine. Now I'm here to talk to you about me and Angel. . . wanting to stay with you."

"What?!?"

* * *

**A/N: Review or no new chappie. **


	9. Staying Sane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or Twilight. . . I'm not even sure if I own this plot. *ponders***

* * *

Max POV

"What do you mean 'wanting to stay with us?'" I asked.

"I mean stay here with you. I know that our blood is appetizing, but not as appetizing as normal humans, right? So, since you obviously have the room, we wish to stay. With you. The flock has been horrible without you!

"Fang only talks to say something cynical or bossy, Nudge became a mini-you, except less smart and much meaner, and Gazzy is angry all of the time to suppress his sorrow. We need to stay with you, we are the only ones that did what you'd have wanted."

"And what's that?"

"Stay sane."

"We should let them stay with us." Alice said while bouncing into the room, surprising us all.

"Yes…we should, but we should have a family vote first." Edward said.

"What? It's not that I don't want you Iggy, but the only reason I let you guys leave was to keep you all safe! I can't just throw that away." I said.

"Nothing bad will happen." Alice chirped.

"Edward, call the meeting then. Iggy, you and Angel will have to come.

"Thank you, so much." Iggy said.

"So, what is this meeting about?" Rosalie said as my family and Angel walked into the room.

"Letting Iggy and Angel stay with us. Not changing them, just staying with us." I said grudgingly. Alice filled them in on the situation.

"Time to vote, no mind control Angel." I said.

"Yes" Carlisle said.

"I would love another child." Esme said.

"You would think nine is enough." Rosalie grumbled. "Not that I don't love my siblings."

"Yes." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"Obviously Edward and Alice say yes. So it doesn't matter that I say no." Rosalie put in.

"Same. Not that I'm not happy, or anything." I agreed.

"Yes! Thank you so much Max!" Angel said as Iggy and her gave each of us a hug.

"WHAT!" I heard Nudge screech.

"That's what I heard." Gazzy said, bored.

"ANGEL, IGGY, GET DOWN HERE!"

"We're coming." Angel called.

We all ran down stairs and saw Nudge pacing.

"I heard that Gazzy heard that you said you and Iggy are staying here!" she exclaimed.

"Yep." Angel replied.

"Well, as for the Denali's, your flight leaves in two days. You are welcome to the guest rooms."

I saw a flash of sadness go through Fang's eyes.

"Thank you." he said.

"Don't thank the bloodsuckers that are stealing two more of our flock members!"

"You are not the boss of me Nudge.""Oh yeah? Well…well, UGH!" Nudge let out a shriek of rage and ran into her guest rom, slamming the door behind her.

"Well that was pleasant." Fang said.

"Quite." Gazzy agreed.

Everyone chose their guest rooms, with the exception of Iggy and Angel, who chose their actual rooms.

Iggy was in the room down the hall from Jasper's study, Angel was in the room across the hall and two down from mine, seeing as the other ones in the area belonged to Edward and Bella, Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. Fang, Nudge, and Gazzy shared a guest room downstairs.

Time for the flock to go to sleep and for Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rose, and I to play a game of poker. Emmett and Bella weren't playing because Emmett lost horribly last time and is still pouting about that and Bella doesn't want to play a game she always fails miserably at. Sore losers.

* * *

**Reveiw! I've got the chappie all typed up and the faster you review the faster you get a chapter!**


	10. I Want You To Want Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OKAY?!?! **

**A/N: Thanks to: NoZombieIsSafeFromChicagoTed for reviewing every single chapter. I would also like to thank the rest of my reviewers, y'all are what keep the story going!**

Max POV

At the end of the game, Edward, Jasper, and I had dominated. I was grabbing some pompoms - don't ask why I had them, Emmett - for Bella and Alice who were cheering us on in our tie breaker game when I felt the back of my neck prickle.

"What, Fang?"

"I need to talk to you."

"What?"

"I wanted to say I…"

"You what Fang? I don't have time for this, just spit it out!"

"I miss you, and I still love you and I just wanted to tell you that."

"Oh my. I , um, still love you too. Um, yeah." Aren't I great at this mushy crap? Fang smiled, he actually smiled. Then he kissed me short and sweet.

"Wow, that's the first time I've smiled in years. It hurts now." Fang said while rubbing his cheeks.

"So…what now?" He asked.

"Um…"

Alice's shriek of joy rang throughout the house.

"She knows." I said.

Alice appeared in the room.

"I have another new brother, yay!"

"What?" Fang and I asked in unison.

"Yep, Fang and you will share this room, and he will have his own study to make his own like Jazzy-kins did!"

"It's already been decided." Rosalie said appearing in my doorway smiling.

"You're smiling at this Rose?"

"I've always wanted you to find love." She shrugged.

"GROUP HUG!" Emmett ran in and forced us into a group hug. Esme and Carlisle appeared, smiling as well.

"Now let's finish that poker tourney! Fang, you're welcome to join us." Emmett exclaimed.

"That's not the best idea…"

"Of course it is!"

"Okay…"

Of course, Fang creamed everyone but me, seeing as I had been able to read him fairly well since we were tiny fledglings in crates.

We spent most of the night laughing and playing games in celebration of three new additions to our coven. We got Iggy up, but let Angel sleep.

Then, we got the most surprising phone call ever. It was the Volturi.

"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have prank called him." Emmett exclaimed.

"What!"

"He he. Yeah."

"Pick up the phone, Jasper."

"You do it, Emmett."

"You."

"You"

"I'll do it." I grumbled.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Max, this is Aro speaking."

"Aro. For what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I heard of your recent additions to the Olympic Coven."

"Oh. Well then…"

"It is fine. Silly girl, I am not calling to threaten you. Believe me, if it pisses off that retched director I am fine with it."

"Wow, um, okay." I said stunned.

"Yep. Goodbye Maximum."

"Thank you, Aro."

"It is no trouble, congrats. Please tell Carlisle to visit soon."

Click

"Wow."

"Yeah, w-o-w."

"So, that solves that right?"

"Yep."

We all started talking about the weird occurrence; we told Carlisle and Esme, and we sent the humans off to bed.

**I KNOW you'll all review, right? 'Cuz you're totally awesome like that.**


	11. Flashing Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything familiar. A/N: This is a flock flashback chapter! Yay.**Max POV

* * *

I woke up to yelling. Nudge yelling to be exact. I swear, she's like a dictator or something. Power mad or perhaps just insane.

"Where is FANG?" She yelled and then started muttering to herself.

I looked at Fang. He just shrugged. I guess now that everything is starting to settle he's his old self again.

"Back to your old self, I see." I said.

He smirked and said, "Yep."

"Well, too bad. I kinda liked that chatty Fang." I smiled.

"Oh, did you now? Well, I'll talk more to you, and no one else." He replied.

"I like th-"

"FANG!"

"We should probably explain things to her…" I said.

"Okay, but I must warn you, she isn't the same Nudge you once knew."

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, everything changed. Day turned to night and no one was themselves. We were all sad, especially me seeing as I love you in a very un-family-like way and this was mostly my fault. It seemed the days dragged on and on, and the nights were even worse. Nudge wouldn't talk to us, but she talked to herself, as endlessly as she did with us, maybe even more so. It seemed insanity was just around the corner, not only for her but for all of us. I brooded for a while, until I realized it did no go whatsoever in returning to a relative state of normality. Angel cried every night, first she loses Total to a normal family, then she loses you to a not so normal family."

"Loses me? You all left me, remember?" I butted in.

"Max, how could I forget the worst day of my life?" He replied.

"Aww. Wait you mean leaving me right?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and then he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"Now let me tell my story."

"Okay."

"So, where was I? Wait, no, I remember. Iggy wouldn't make bombs anymore. Gazzy lost all hope. Then Angel and Iggy started to talk to each other, whisper behind our backs. To us it was obvious they were planning something, but to Nudge, well, Nudge had other thoughts. Like that they were dating or something stupid and obviously untrue. It put her over the edge."

_Flashback_

_The flock, or what was left of it, sat in an abandoned forest. Each of them was in a different corner. Fang sat on his laptop looking over old blog entries serving as memories of a better time. Gazzy just sat there, with a glazed look in his eyes. Unresponsive as usual, only moving when the flock changed shelter. Nudge sat in a ball rocking back and forth muttering to herself. Normal for the flock now, but something was amiss. Iggy had a look of hope in his eyes, merely a flicker, though. He stood up and walked to Angel who was crying as usual. He whispered something in her ear. She stopped crying and looked at him, that strange flicker of hope flashed now in her eyes and she nodded her head. Thus the meetings began and things changed even more. Nudge was getting more and more jealous everyday. If she had heard what Iggy had said, she would know that she was acting stupid, crazy. _

_Because what Iggy whispered was, "Max is still out there, she still loves us. We will find her."_

_End flash back._

"She went nuts, decided she was going to be the new leader." Fang continued after a pause during which I assumed that he was remembering something from that period of time.

"She what?!" I interrupted, yet again.

"Shut up and let me tell the story." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"She decided to be the new you. I told her it wasn't gonna happen, and she turned on me. Gave me a real scare there too. We went along with it Iggy, Angel, and I, because we wanted to help her stability. Gazzy though, he had lost hope, and now Nudge comes saying she's the new you and bam! He saw it as a new hope."

_Flashback_

_"That's it! I'm the leader now. I will be the new Max." Nudge said in an outburst eerily similar to Light in Death Note when he goes all crazy on everyone. _

_"Nudge you are not and will never be Max, or the new leader." Fang said. Nudge and I got into a huge fight, fists flailing, everyone was to stunned to do anything. Then Nudge pulled out a pocket knife out of her pocket flipped it open and started at me. That's when everyone realized she really was crazy, snapped out of their trance, and stopped her._

_End Flashback_

"Truth be told, it was a gift from God to have to go find you. No, wait, actually it was God saying 'Get it together guys!'" He finished his story.

"Why didn't you look for me sooner?"

"First it was pride. Then as that became stupider than it was before, it was fear that you hated us. Then it was simply that too much time had passed and truthfully, I didn't want you to see us like this." He finished.

"Wow. I-I didn't know." I said in shock. He shot me a 'No duh' look.

"FANG!" Nudge had banged the door open and saw the position we were in. We were on my bed lying next to each other, he had his arm around me and I was leaning into him.

"Yes, Nudge." Fang said.

"Where were you? And why are you with her?" She asked in a panic.

"Well-" I started to answer but was cut of by a shriek of terror.

"ALICE NO!"

* * *

**REVIEW! If you don't you'll never know what happens, and no, Alice isn't taking anyone shopping or giving them a makeover.**


	12. Dead and Gone

**Disclaimer: If the owners of Twilight and Maximum Ride don't understand that I don't own this or think I own this by now, they are messed up in the head. A/N: Second to last chapter, if I'm counting right! Aww... this is almost over. :(**

* * *

"Angel," I said in a hurried whisper. I ran down to the living room at vampire speed, only to see Alice run out in dry tears and Angel in a corner cowering away from us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She attacked Angel. She was hugged by her and she had a healing scab she was picking at. And it didn't help that I think…" Rosalie trailed off.

"Angel is her singer," Edward said.

"What?" I gasped, along with Bella.

"It's true," Jasper said…Where'd Jasper come from?

"You weren't here a second ago." Emmett said.

"I was in my study. I didn't smell the blood because I had smelt one of Emmett's farts." He replied.

"I did let one loose in there a second ago." Emmett admitted.

"I would've come down if I hadn't heard Rose say 'If you don't stop picking at that it'll bleed.'" Jasper explained.

"Back to the, um, the problem." I said choosing my words carefully.

"Alice was at her neck. She was only able to graze the skin before we could restrain her. The skin wasn't cut, and no blood was sucked." Rosalie relayed.

"I'll go find Alice. I should talk to her, seeing as Angel was a part of my flock."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Jasper sighed.

I ran out to find Alice, having a good idea of where she was. She was where I thought she would be, near a small pond we found while hunting. She was sniffling.

"It wasn't supposed to happen that way." Alice said. I sat down next to her.

"It's not your fault."

"I've ruined everything." Alice sounded so defeated. It hurt me to see her so sad.

"No, you haven't" I said. Alice would have responded if I hadn't shot her a look.

"She was my singer you know." Alice whispered.

"I know." I quietly replied. I extended my arm and gave my sister a hug. We stayed there for awhile laughing and just hanging out. Eventually we had to go back to our house.

"I know, we have to go." Alice said.

"Jasper and the rest are worried about you." I said.

"Yeah, I do want to see my Jazzy-kins. Thanks for being one of the best sisters ever." Alice said.

"I am pretty awesome," I said, "Race you to the house!" I started running with Alice following. We got back and had I won the race. The family, sans Carlisle and Esme who were at the hospital, were outside waiting for us.

"Angel's still in the corner isn't she?" I asked. The look on their faces was my answer. I looked to Fang. "Did you try and comfort her?"

"Yes. We all tried." Fang said.

"I thought she would want one of you to comfort her. You, Iggy, or Gazzy. Maybe even Nudge."

"Understood."

"I'll go try now." I said.

"Max you should know-" Rosalie started.

"I'll find out on my own."

"No really-"

"I've got to go to Angel!" I turned to run, but Fang caught my hand. He pulled me in close and hugged me.

"Max, Angel has become afraid of vampires." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

"I need to talk to her." I said. I pulled away and ran into the house.

_**. . .**_

I found her exactly where she was when I left, except now, instead of crying she was terrified. When I came up to her she cringed away from me and pressed as hard into the wall as she could.

"Angel, honey, it's me, Max. Remember?"

"N-no. N-n-no. M-Max is d-dead. G-gone. Your o-one of _them_" she said with venom, "Nudge is right. You're all _monsters_."

Speak of the devil and she shall come. Nudge walked in with Gazzy on her tail. My family followed. Angel ran into Nudge's arms.

"Max, you lose. You may have Iggy and Fang, but Gazzy and Angel won't come crawling when you bat you're eyelashes, whore." Nudge said. My family started forward.

"Stop guys. Harming her won't do anything. Yet. And I didn't bat my eyelashes at anyone. . . Except Fang, but I love him, and I didn't do it to make him 'come crawling to me', so that's different."

"Oh, stop it with the 'I'm so nice' act. You bloodsuckers are all the same. I say us humans go out and destroy all vampires. I. Will. Kill. You. All. Angel, Gazzy, are you with me?" Nudge asked, she put her fist out, Gazzy automatically put his fist on top of hers, Angel hesitated a second, looked at us, lingering on Alice, Iggy, Fang, and I, and then put her fist on top.

"We will leave now, but mark my words, we will come back for you." Nudge said, she started to walk out the door, then stopped and turned around, "I'll leave you with a little reminder that I'm not your little followere anymore." She came towards me, and then it all went black.

_**. . .**_

I woke up a bit later, Nudge and her followers had left. Apparently, Angel had picked up that Nudge wanted to hurt me very badly, so before she could make a punch/kick/war cry Angel 'told' me to blackout. If there was ever a time for unauthorized mind-control that would've been it.

It was her final goodbye, guessed. But Edward heard something different. Angel still loves me, and she didn't want me hurt. But she is still afraid of vampires. I think that there is hope for her though.

I feel horrible that I caused all of this, but I don't know. I think that the gain was worth so much more than keeping things as they were. I will always remember the past though, and what happened when I was still 98% human.

* * *

**I'm expecting a whole lot of reviews, seeing as this fic is coming to a close. If you're reading and haven't reviewed, REVIEW! Just say, 'Great' or 'Horrible' or 'Update' or something! And if you have reveiwed then thank you, and REVIEW AGAIN! I've got the next chapter all typed up and ready to go, but I'm holding it hostage. Let's get at least 75 reviews people!**


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I no own. A/N: This is the epilogue to Max the Cullen, but I may have random one-shots such as Iggy and Kate's meeting or something like that added.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~-~-~-Epilogue~-~-~**

**~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~**

Max POV ~ Many Years Later

Dear Total,

I figure I should tell you what you're missing back at your 'normal home'.

So, I'm going to go back to that bluntness I once exhibited many moons ago. Nudge was committed. It was bound to happen, she kept going around yelling that the vampires had to die. Rumor has it that the Volturi got to Gazzy and her, and that was the end of them. I was a little sad that they died that way, but she did try to kill my family and I multiple times this century.

Angel was truly a good person, and still is. After a year of Nudge's leadership Angel called it quits. She got into therapy and worked through her issues. During therapy Angel went into a program to get through her issues by creative exercizes where she found out that she had a wonderful talent for creative writing. She wrote two best selling book series, one called Twilight and one called Maximum Ride, under the aliases Stephenie Meyer and James Patterson.

Iggy fell in love. . . With Kate Denali. Bet you didn't see that one coming. The Denali's were coming for a visit and we expected the same old thing. Tanya sending Bella jealous glares, Elezar and Carmen reminising with Carlisle, Irina sitting by herself on the couch thinking of ways to get rid of the werewolves and us for destroying Laurent, and Kate apologizing to us for Irina and Tanya's behavior.

What we didn't expect was Iggy and Kate staring at eachother for a whole minute, then walking up to eachother and simultaniously sitting on the couch just continuing to stare at eachother mesmorized. He was changed by her and lives with the Denali clan. We see him and Kate all the time.

Fang and I got married and he was changed by Carlisle. I would've done it, but I don't have _that_ much self control. I was afraid I would suck him dry. We live with the Cullens as Max Hale and Fang Brandon.

Alice took her old name and made Fang and Bella and her be the Brandon siblings, their story is that they are Esme's old housekeeper's children who were put up for adoption when thier parents died in a car crash.

Jasper, Rose, and I are the Hale triplets. This works because we are all tall, blonde, and have the normal veggitarian vampire traits. You know, topaz eyes, pale skin, dark circles, ect. We pose as Carlisle and Esme's biological children who take the name Hale because the story says it was Esme's maiden name and Rosalie liked it better than Cullen and Jasper and I, being the loving triplets that we were, used it too to support her and gave our original name to the adopted children Emmett and Edward who Esme and Carlisle adopted out of the kindness of thier hearts.

The family is still together and we will be forever. And Alice will forever be urging Bella and I to go shopping with her.

Lots of love,

Maximum Ride Cullen and family.

**Review please! Let's get to one-hundred reviews! This may be your last chance to review on this story! Show that you've read this story!!!**


End file.
